Life After Voldemort
by amber-clare
Summary: the final battle, falling in love, finnishing school, finding secrets...HPGW and FWHG by the way i suck at summarys. rating for later chapters


**Disclaimer: unfortunately I do not own anything relating to Harry potter etc…**

**Authors note: ok guys this is my first fic ever so please be nice when you review. The story is set sort of in the middle of Harry's 7th year at Hogwarts so read and review. If you don't like it by all means don't read it but don't abuse me in your reviews. I no it's a bit short but the chapters should get longer. So here it is.**

The Last Defeat

Harry lowered his wand and looked over at the mangled body lying across from him.

"You may have killed me, Harry, but my death eaters will never leave my side!" Voldemort said slowly and quietly there was hardly any breath left in his pale, frail body.

"I haven't killed you yet, I've destroyed your horcruxes and killed as many death eaters as I can but I've hardly started on you," Harry raised his wand once more,

"Sectumsemptra!" blood began seeping from sever cut all over Voldemorts face,

"Crucio!" his body began shaking and twisting violently and Harry could see the pain through the dying expression on Voldemorts face, "is that enough? IS THAT ENOUGH I SAID?" Harry's expression was of utmost anger and hatred but was never the less calm.

"That will never be enough Harry; we could have been great you know the prophecy could have been wrong." Voldemorts shaking voice was more painful and almost more pleading than ever.

"I think that is enough now. Goodbye tom marvolo riddle," Harry raised his wand one more time, "AVARDA KEDABRA!" a green light flashed past his eyes, Harry immediately pictured the scene of his parents death sixteen years ago, and Voldemort was dead.

Harry was breathless and exhausted from all he had been through that night. Destroying the last horcrux (Nagini) saving Ginny from the death eaters battling and killing Voldemort and now he had to get back to Hogwarts.

This time he left the grave yard a little differently to the time in his forth year when he had been trying to cart Cedric Diggorys body and escape with his life with a portkey. This time he did not fear his life nor was he carrying a dead body of a friend nor was he travelling by portkey. Although Harry had passed his apparition test he still found it rather uncomfortable so he stuck to flying on his firebolt unless it was a great emergency.  
Harry filed past at least 20 headstones before he found Ginny lying with her badly injured leg next to his firebolt.

"You all right?" Harry asked Ginny with a sympathetic tone as he kneeled down at her side.

"I'll live. Hermione was hurt too badly so Rons taken her to St Mungos." Ginny spoke with a feel of pain in her voice and squinted occasionally, Harry could tell she was in a lot of pain and just putting on a brave face.

"Ok we better get back to Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey can clean you up, put your arms around my neck and ill carry you on my broom there's no way you'll be able to ride yours in you state." Ginny did as she was told gripping tightly around Harry's neck she was so close to him now Harry could smell her soft rose perfume and could feel her breath on his neck. He put his left arm around her back and his right under her legs. Her skin was soft and fragile he felt a drop of blood fall onto his arm. He lifted her onto his waiting broom and got on himself he got his wand out of his back pocket and summoned Ginny's broom and handed it to her to hold while he put his arms around her and found the end of the broom stick he kicked off hard from the ground and they flew threw the coarse chilled wind back to Hogwarts. They arrived at the tall oak doors and Harry dismounted his broom. He carried Ginny up to the hospital wing. The wing was empty except for madam Pomfrey who was humming to herself as she put fresh sheets on the beds. She looked around as she heard the door swing open. She saw Harry carrying Ginny and gasped at Ginny's gashed leg.

"My gosh!" she gasped and put her hand over her mouth, "Quickly potter put her on this bed here quickly!" she shuffled as fast as she could into her store room.

Harry placed Ginny gently on the bed as he was told she let go and pulled her arms down his chest.

"Thank you Harry," she whispered. "I couldn't have made it back with out you." she kissed him softly on the cheek. This reminded Harry of their days the previous week before Dumbledore had died when they had been together. They had only broken up because of his fear the Voldemort might try and get to him through Ginny but now Voldemort was dead and Harry could sense all his old feelings rushing back to him. Perhaps they could be together once more.

Harry turned his back on Ginny and sat down beside her hospital bed she reached out to him with her hand and he placed his in hers and clenched tightly. Harry smiled encouragingly.

"You're going to be fine." Harry smiled at her and saw a tear slide down her cheek

Madam Pomfrey rushed back to her side with a bottle of murky looking potion and cotton buds and a bandage.

"Potter come here and clean some of the blood off while I clean the wound then I can close it." Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at the bedside table and conjured a bowl of warm water and a white towel.

Harry dipped the towel into the water and dabbed it on Ginny's wound Harry had been lucky and not received anything worse than a scratch to his chest which wasn't bothering him enough to take his mind off Ginny. He cleaned as much of the blood and dirt off Ginny's leg while madam Pomfrey cleaned and sealed the wound Ginny had a relived look on her face now instead of the pained one. Madam Pomfrey wrapped the bandage around the wound as the skin was still tender and Harry guessed most likely not strong enough to hold together by itself.

"Potter let me take a look at your chest come lie down on this bed. Hurry up," madam Pomfrey quickly examined Harry's scratched chest and with a simple spell it was healed and just left the skin a bit red, "right potter you'll be fine I want you to go and send a letter to molly Weasley and tell about what happened tonight although I wouldn't be surprised if that clock of hers has told already. "Well what are you waiting for this young lady needs rest not company."  
Harry left slowly staring back at Ginny but as soon as he was out of the door he set off in a run up to the Gryffindor tower.

"_Inkyomnois!_" Harry said the password a little too enthusiastically through his huffing and puffing due to the fact that he had just sprinted from the hospital wing non stop to the Gryffindor tower. The portrait door swung open and Harry climbed inside. Harry found his quill and a few sheets of parchment on a table where he had been doing his homework only a few hours before he had noticed Lupins head in the fire they had only spoken for a few seconds before Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny were flying away to the grave yard where Lupin was meant to meet them they had been at the grave site for about ten minutes when Mad Eye Moody apperated next to them. He had said that Lupin was caught up in a fight with Snape and Bellatrix Lestrange and moody then left them without another word. When Ginny realised other people wearing masks were apperating all over the grave yard and congregating in the centre Harry told them all to hide he recognised the masks as the ones that Voldemorts death eaters wore. They had fought together and defeated the death eaters but Harry was the only one stable or experienced enough to battle Voldemort himself.

Harry put his head down and began writing he copied the same note twice as fast as he could.

_Ginny, Ron, Hermione and I were battling the death eaters and Voldemort at the grave yard. Ginny and I are fine. Ron and Hermione at St Mungos Ginny and I are back at Hogwarts you can come see us if you want. Voldemort is dead.  
Yours,_

_Harry  
_

He wrote "the burrow" on one letter and on the other he wrote 12 Grimauld Place. Although he wasn't remotely sure who would be there at this hour of the night he figured someone from the order would be and they would most likely notify the rest of the order Hedwig and Pigwidgeon were flying around together by the window ledge and he called them over to him and tied a note to each of their legs and they flew off obediently out he window and into the night sky.

That's it what did you think?


End file.
